A content delivery system may present a user with more content options than can be processed by the user in a reasonable amount of time. As a result, it may be difficult for the user to quickly and easily locate content that the user is interested in. For example, when the user has not previously decided what television program to watch, it may be time-consuming for the user to go through a channel listing to find a television program that the user will be interested in watching.